John A. Gilks - Irish Rebel Spy
This song is about a Fenian woman whose brother and lover die as Fenians and she outwits detectives and steals a horse in order to warn other Fenians. The Fenians were a group of Irish radicals who sought to establish an independent Irish republic in the 19th and early 20th centuries. As wikipedia explains about their relevance to Canada: "In Canada, Fenian is used to designate a group of Irish radicals, a.k.a. the American branch of the Fenian Brotherhood in the 1860s. They made several attempts (1866, 1870, etc.) to invade some parts of Province of Canada (Southern Ontario andMissisquoi County10) which were a British dominion at the time. The ultimate goal of the Fenian raids was to hold Canada hostage and therefore be in a position to blackmail the United Kingdom to give Ireland its independence. Because of the invasion attempts, support and/or collaboration for the Fenians in Canada became very rare even among the Irish". The last word of the song , spy , is spoken, not sung. In Manny s published version of the song (which was transcribed from this recording) there are several variations from the above transcription. Notably, Manny writes (stanza 1) In the city of Mialco, near the county of Leone though it sounds like Gilks is singing "Lialco" and "Gleno" in their stead. Also, every instance in which Gilks sings and the sober name she goes by is the Irish rebel spy Manny has exchanged sober for proper. In stanza 4 Manny writes those spies a-hunting came , but Gilks clearly sings skies . In stanza 5 Manny writes O good morning, o good morning, o good morning, sir whereas Gilks sings Oh good morning said the spokesman Oh good morning, sir said she indicating two speakers. Manny writes in stanza 7 Like old Nimrod in his farmer days whereas Gilks clearly says old marmer in his farmer days . Sources This song appears in Louise Manny and James Reginald Wilson eds. Songs of Miramichi Brunswick Press Fredericton, N.B. pg. 252. Additional information and speculation about this rare and somewhat unusual pro-Fenian song found in Canada can be found here. Lyrics Despite differences between Manny's transcription noted above, here is her version (quite close to Gilks' singing here): In the city of Mialco near the county of Leone There lived a comely maiden, her skin as white as snow, Her cheeks were like the roses, with a dark and rolling eye, And the proper name she goes by is the Irish Rebel Spy. She's got one only brother that she worshipped in her soul, She had one only true love she loved beyond control, They were Fenian little leaders and before her they would die, She's our little Fenian leader, she's the Irish Rebel Spy. She's as bold as any lion, she's as supple as a deer, She's hardier than the wild cat or the hardy mountain steer And she's often slept on hillsides with no covering but the sky, And the proper name she goes by is the Irish Rebel Spy. O those perils and those redcoats and those spies a-hunting came, One day as she was walking across the fields they came, She knew they were detectives by a twinkle of her eye, And determined to outwit them was the Irish Rebel Spy. "O good morning, O good morning, O good morning, sir" said she, "I've a letter for your brother Jim Stevens sent by me, "Tell me where those bears are lying." They are lying snug and dry In a hollow where they're dwelling," said the Irish Rebel Spy. She wrapped her cloak around her, and she led them on the way, And as they followed after her, she led them far astray, She talked them to destruction, and she winked at them so sly, Till one slipped from the saddle for to kiss that Rebel Spy. Like a wizard in the saddle, O this fair one she could fly, Like old Nimrod in his farmer days, this fair one she could ride, Over hills and fences, O this fair one she did fly, Until she reached those heroes and she halted by their side. "Hurry up, boys, they re coming, they are just beyond the hill, And as the ground should open up and swallow them as they fled, They baffled at the Irish with their curses long and sly, But determined to outwit them was the Irish Rebel Spy. Now she sleeps in old Ireland with no stone to mark the spot, But her name for us in Ireland will never be forgot, Her name and fame will cherry us until the day we die, She's our little Fenian leader, she's the Irish Rebel Spy. 008-01 Category:English language Category:G